A Present
by rachs13
Summary: America is tired of always being blown off by England for student council work. And he is determined to fix that. UsxUk lemon Gakuen Hetalia


It's the same reply every day.

_"Sorry Alfred, I'm busy with student council work so I can't be with you, maybe tomorrow."_

America strolled down the hallways of World W Academy, hands shoved in his pockets, quietly humming a tune as he walked down the hall, everything silent. It was pretty interesting; it was the first time America had ever been on the school campus during the night time. He looked out the window as he walked, enjoying the view out the forth story window of the sunset.

_'Where is the Student Council Room, anyway?'_

America had been there a few times before, but it had been a while and he couldn't quite remember. He strolled past empty class rooms, searching for one labeled 'Student Council'. It had been a month since him and England had started dating, and yet he was always ignoring America for his stupid work, and he was determined to fix that.

He continued walking, seeing a light on in a room a few doors down, America quickly went over, examining it. He read the label and it was indeed the door he was looking for. With one confident move, he slid the door open, revealing England sitting at a large desk, who all but jumped when America entered.

"Hey England!"

"America, what are you doing here?" England asked, irritation present in his voice.

America grinned, closing the door behind him, being sure to lock it.

"That's no way to greet you boyfriend." He replied, feigning a hurt look.

"I have lots of work to do; I have no time to spend with you." England countered, looking back at his papers.

America strolled over to his desk and sat down on it, sighing dramatically.

"It's too bad, I even had a present for you~ Oh well, I guess since you don't want me around, I will leave!" He said, slowly getting up.

"Wait! What kind of gift...?" England asked, quickly standing and grabbing America's hand before he went any further. America smiled, turning around and making his way over to the British man's side of the desk. He pushed England onto the desk; he sat on his lap, straddling England. He leaned forward and whispered into his ear.

"Myself."

He kissed England passionately on the lips, licking his lower lip lightly. The other boy pushed him off quickly, his face flushing a deep crimson. Papers scattering a crossed the floor when England pushed them off on accident in surprise.

"What do you think your doing? We can't do that sort of thing here, it's against school policy!"

America pressed his forehead against England's, looking into his forest green eyes.

"So? No one is here to see us. Plus," He looked down to England's pants, where there was one spot that was noticeably bigger than the rest.

"You can't say you don't like it." He smirked and England glared back at him.

"No, we can't do this here." The blonde replied, pushing the American off of him. America responded by adding more weight onto him, snaking his arms around his neck.

"What if I said I won't let you leave until we do?" America pressed his lips onto England's once more, leaning forward, causing England to fall back onto the desk. He licked his lip again, asking for entrance to his mouth but England refused, keeping his mouth shut. The America slid once hand down England's body, rubbing his fingers gently over his crotch, England moaned lightly.

Taking this chance, America slipped his tongue into the other's mouth, sliding his tongue over England's. He didn't respond at first, but after a few moments England loosened up and began to kiss back, battling America's tongue for dominance. Meanwhile, England used one of his free hands to tangle itself within America's wheat-colored hair.

They broke apart from their kiss, both breathing heavily. This wasn't enough to satisfy America, however. He licked the nape of England's neck, causing his to moan, arching his back slightly.

"A-America, don't do that on my neck! People will see if you leave marks!"

America rolled his eyes.

"Alright, I'll put them where people can't see them."

He lifted England's shirt to reveal his crème colored chest, licking his tiny nipple, making him squirm underneath him. America sucked gently on them, as England let out small moans of pleasure.

_'He's so sensitive!' _America thought as he left kiss marks on his chest, gradually working his way down.

America looked at England when he got to his pants, being sure to get permission before going any further. He gave him a small nodded and America beamed, hurrying to pull of England's belt and undo his pants. His hands fumbled and England assisted him, swiftly unbuckling his belt and siding off his pants. America blushed slightly in embarrassment as he couldn't help but stare.

"Quit starring you git! Hurry up and do something!" England scolded, glaring at him.

"S-sorry." America's fingers wrapped around England's penis, massaging his head. England moaned louder this time, his breathing picking up more and more as America rubbed and squeezed, tensing up quickly.

"Ahhh! America, I'm coming!" He shouted, panting. Moments later he came onto America's hand, sighing in relief.

"What are you doing?" England asked as he watched America unzip his pants as his member fell out and into the open.

"What does it look like? Preparing for the main thing of course!" He replied, placing two fingers on top of England's lip.

"Ehhh? More?"

"Duuh, you can't be the only one to have a little fun." America pouted. England nodded and opened his mouth; America stuck his two fingers in, allowing England to lubricate them.

Once he was finished, he inserted one finger into England, who gasped and tightly gripped America's shirt. He swirled his finger around, and England let a moan. America put in the second finger, doing scissoring motions with them. England winced slightly.

"Are you ready?" America asked, positioning himself at England's entrance.

"Yes..." England nervously replied, bracing himself for the pain.

America slowly slipped his swollen member into England, who let out a cry of pain, one tear falling from his tightly shut eyes. The America waited, allowing his partner to get use to his size.

"Why do you have to be so damn big? You idiot!" England whined, opening one of his green orbs to pear at America.

"I'm sorry...?" America replied, feeling sorry for the brit.

America began to pull out of England, then back in, creating a steady pace.

"Mmm!" England groaned, his pain slowly turning to pleasure as America quickened his pace.

"America!" he gasped, gripping his shirt even tighter, feeling his climax coming shortly.

"I'm coming!"

"Just a little longer." America replied, breath becoming raspy.

America continued to pound into England, both moaning.

"I love you, England." America whispered into his ear.

They both came; America lay on top of England, breathing heavily.

"I love you too, idiot."

The two simply laid there for a while, on top of the desk.

"Ok, you're getting too heavy now, will you please get off?" England asked, feeling a hundred pounds lighter when America sat up off of him. The American stood, pulling his pants up and rebuttoning them. England watched, scooting off the desk and retrieving his own pants and putting them on.

"You got semen all over my desk!" England yelled, looking around for something to wipe it off with.

"Actually, _we _got semen all over your desk." America winked, and England smacked him lightly on the arm. He grabbed some wet wipes from the sink of the bathroom and wiped off the desk as America handed him the papers that fell to the ground.

"Well I guess I will leave now." America decided, adjusting his jacket on his shoulders.

"If you want to."

"But before I go..." America kissed England on the lips, and then broke away, whispering.

"And don't ever say you're too busy for me again!" He smiled triumphantly before leaving.

England simply smiled and sat down in his chair.

"Oh I won't." He said to himself.

* * *

><p>I hope you enjoyed. ;)<p>

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or Hetalia, only the story.


End file.
